<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulletproof Coffee by txgrerra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550427">Bulletproof Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra'>txgrerra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Cameos: Marcelo H. del Pilar and Gregoria de Jesus, IDK i just randomly thought that it would be cute for bonizal to have a coffee shop au thing?, M/M, coffee shop AU, im gonna balance out the universe with a fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jose RIzal got kicked out of the apartment for his own good, so he has to finish his work in a coffee shop. Good thing there's a cute barista on duty!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrés Bonifacio/José Rizal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bulletproof Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk guys i wrote this spontaneously????? i love having a break from writing for work it's activating my fanfic brensels HAHAHHAJKSDKSJD i'm not good with fluff so pls bear with me dslfhskdf also this is me balancing the universe because i wrote a semi-angst the other day and i wrote smut stuff before that</p><p>Bulletproof coffee: https://www.bulletproof.com/recipes/bulletproof-diet-recipes/bulletproof-coffee-recipe/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose Rizal grumbled as he begrudgingly trudged his way through the early morning crowd of people trying to get to work. The eldest in their apartment, Marcelo H. del Pilar, had kicked him out just a few minutes ago because, as the old geezer said, <em>“It’s not good to spend a full week locked indoors, even if you have a deadline to meet, you vampire! We already have enough problems with Gracie doing the exact same thing during </em><b><em>his </em></b><em>deadlines!” </em></p><p>So, he dragged himself across the street, his laptop stuffed in his leather satchel, trying to not go back to the apartment and wring the life out of Selong. The least he could’ve done was let Pepe have his morning coffee first. But <em>noooo</em>, pushing a graduating college student out into the sidewalk at 10 AM on a Saturday was apparently a good idea.</p><p>Pepe eventually ended up at a nearby café – he’s been there once before, but that was just to order a coffee to go before he left for university one afternoon. Oh well, a café is a good place to park one’s self and work on stuff for the day.</p><p>The small bell hanging by the door chimed happily as Pepe entered. One of the staff, a girl, gave him a brief, chirpy greeting, and it took him everything to not sneer at the morning person running the place.<em> Not the time to be </em><em>pissy </em><em>at people who can kick you out of their café in 2 seconds.</em></p><p>Since the establishment had just opened for the day, Pepe had his choice of seat. And, as everybody knows, booths were the best areas in any café if you were staying there for long. He picked one with the closest underchair outlet and set up his station. Only then did he walk back to the bar to pick out his order.</p><p>“What are you having today, sir?”</p><p>A tall man, around Pepe’s age, it seems, smiled at him. He was wearing a maroon apron, different from the dark green ones that the others wore, over a plain white button-up with sleeves folded up. It was also undeniable that the barista was taller and tanner than Pepe.</p><p>
  <em> Kinda cute.</em>
</p><p>“Something that can help me finish writing a book without making me shake like a vibrator.”</p><p>The barista blinked. Then he chuckled, a little too awkwardly, at the somewhat dirty comparison. A blush lightly dusted the man’s cheeks, too.</p><p>“If you’d like, I can whip up some bulletproof coffee for you. It’s off-the-menu and helps with mental exhaustion.”</p><p>Pepe didn’t know coffee that much — aside from the common espresso, cappuccino, frappes, and <em>Barako</em>, he was a stranger to the beverage. As long as it kept him awake for as many hours as he needs, he didn’t bother with what they’re called.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll get that.”</p><p>“What name would you like for me to write on your cup?”</p><p>“Dimasalang will do.”</p><p>Pepe proceeded to pay for his drink and slink back to his table, opening up his laptop to get some work going. Books don’t write themselves, especially if the author is a college student juggling his thesis with his sideline work.</p><p>(Why he let Selong talk him into writing a novel before he graduated, he doesn’t know.)</p><p>The same barista in the maroon apron approached him a little later, bringing the steaming hot coffee on a tray. He had also brought a warm croissant with him, setting down both items on Pepe’s round table carefully.</p><p>Pepe blinked. “I didn’t order a croissant.”</p><p>“I know,” the barista smiled. “It’s on the house. You look like you haven’t eaten in half a day.”</p><p>He was right. Pepe had skipped dinner last night and only ate a packet of biscuits while he burnt off his writing frenzy. Maybe that’s also one of the reasons why Selong kicked him out of his room...</p><p>“Uhh, thanks...” Pepe finally glanced at the nametag clipped on the barista’s apron, “Andres.”</p><p>“Andoy will do,” the barista grinned.</p><p>Andoy left him alone after that, although Pepe could somehow feel like Andoy was glancing at him sometimes. Was it to see if Pepe liked the coffee (which tasted of butter and <em> Barako </em>), or was it to see if Pepe needed any assistance? Despite all of those, however, Andoy didn’t approach him for a good few hours.</p><p>“Sir Dimasalang? I think your coffee has been empty for a while now. Would you like a refill?”</p><p>Pepe almost didn’t realize that it was him that was being regarded to. He looked up at Andoy’s inquisitive face, glanced at his empty cup of coffee, and slightly nodded. Andoy took the cup from him, along with the dirty plate that once held his croissant, and left.</p><p>Maybe that was also a good time to take a break, Pepe told himself. His shoulder and nape had been aching for a while now with the awkward angle he has to endure while using his laptop without his mount. He stood up, stretching his legs a bit, then sauntered over to the receiving area of the bar.</p><p>“Hey, Andoy? Can I also get a sandwich or something? I’m kinda starving.”</p><p>Andoy looked at his silver watch for a second then frowned at Pepe.</p><p>“It’s lunch time, Sir Dimasalang. You should get a proper meal. We have pesto fettucine, if you want.”</p><p>Pepe almost couldn’t help the amused smile that threatened to show on his face. Andoy’s sulky face was cute, if he said so himself. It was almost tempting to tease him for it. </p><p>“Okay, then get me a bowl of that pasta. And it’s Pepe.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Pepe sheepishly scratched back of his head. “Just call me Pepe. Dimasalang is my... nom de plume.”</p><p>Andoy could barely contain the giggle he muffled with the back of his hand. (Pepe wondered if flowers were going to bloom on Andoy’s head any time now.)</p><p>The café wasn’t a bad place to work in, Pepe realized later on. The chatter from other customers soon became white noise to him, while the sunlight that emanated from the nearby full windows did feel good. Having a cute barista who made meals and drinks for him wasn’t too bad. It was infinitely better than Selong nagging at him to come out of his room or any of his other roommates (save Jose Alejandrino) bringing him... questionable food.</p><p>Ppe enjoyed himself and made good progress on the last quarter of his novel, which were good things that Selong would probably want to hear later. The hours of work didn’t even seem boring or stressful, especially when Andoy swung by his spot periodically to check up on him or even make small chats.</p><p>“Are you staying until early morning here, Pepe?”</p><p>Andoy already had his apron off, and Pepe couldn’t help but think that the barista looked even better with just button-up and the black jeans he wore. They gave Andoy a boyish appeal while also looking very presentable at work.</p><p>“Are you going home?”</p><p>“Umm, yeah. My shift just ended and the other barista’s already here. I can tell Oriang to take care of you if you’re—”</p><p>“No need,” Pepe rose up and arranged his stuff, shoving his laptop and charger inside his satchel. “I’m leaving, too. I feel safer walking back to my apartment if I’m with someone, since I have my laptop with me.”</p><p>Okay, maybe that was half an excuse. Pepe was, of course, worried about getting mugged and having his precious laptop stolen, but he could’ve called for any of his friends to fetch him. But he figured that it was a convenient excuse to walk with Andoy home.</p><p>“O-Oh, okay! Where do you live? I can just circle back after I see you off at your place.”</p><p>“Do you know the Ilustrado barbershop? My apartment’s at the building above it.”</p><p>Andoy blinked rapidly. “That’s convenient! I live just three buildings away from that area!”</p><p>Oh, if the timing could not be more perfect, indeed.</p><p>Andoy and Pepe talked about the randomest things while walking. The 15-minute travel seemed even shorter as they’ve arrived at Pepe’s doorstep.</p><p>“It was really nice meeting you and talking to you today, Pepe!” Andoy grinned. “I hope I see you again at our café!”</p><p>Pepe smiled back at him, tender but with the hint of slight mischief. A lot of people have fallen prey to that kind of expression before, which was something he was proud of.</p><p>“Definitely, as long as you’re the one on duty. Oh, and by the way—”</p><p>He took out a piece of tissue (one from the café) and handed it to Andoy. On it was a mobile number.</p><p>“—text me when you’re on duty and what food you have for the day. Or even just text me random stuff. I won’t mind.”</p><p>Pepe left Andoy speechless, blushing, at the gate of the apartment building. Excitement bubbled in his chest in anticipation of what’s to come <strike>(hopefully Andoy, in his bed, but that’s for later)</strike>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry for the random dirty jokes HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA I COULDN'T HELP IT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>